The Happy News
by Darth Esquire
Summary: Fatherhood is a blessing to some. Carth gets a transmission from home while posted away during the Mandalorian Wars.


**The Happy News**

_Fatherhood is a blessing to some. Carth gets a transmission from home while posted away during the Mandalorian Wars. _Comic_-_canon compliant, unless you stand on one leg and squint at it with your head turned sideways. K+ because I think I'm subtle.

* * *

Carth dropped the holoreceiver, no longer hearing the recorded transmission. His Maggie was...he was going to be a...he had to tell someone, he had to tell–

Carth dashed out of his quarters on the _Swiftsure_ and tore down the corridor of the officers' deck. He ignored the lift and scrambled up two flights of ladders until he got to the tactical command ship's flag deck.

He clipped an Ensign on his way through commo and shouted an apology over his shoulder, making all the staff commanders stare as he ran by.

He got through the long, imposing hall behind the briefing room and hit the door panel with his palm, his heart thudding too erratically, too impossibly _full_ to breathe.

"Come," he heard a moment later, and practically fell over his feet when the door to the Admiral's office finally opened.

"Saul," Carth burst out, "I'm going to have a son!"

Saul looked up from the holoschematic of the Ithorian system that shimmered over his desk, and smiled. "Carth, that's–" he started to come around the desk, and his hand knocked into the picture frame that had been obscured by the planet Torgazi's moon.

Carth recognized the picture of Saul's father as Saul righted it, and then with an uncomfortable jolt realized just what he'd burst on.

It was in how cluttered the desk was. He'd never seen so much as a datapad out of place in Saul's office, but there was a teetering stack of them right in the middle of the Harugi Spill. For that matter, Carth didn't think he'd ever seen Saul when he wasn't in full dress uniform, either. Judging by the orange and red coat draped over the back of Saul's chair– and was that _brandy_ under Ithor?– Carth had burst into his CO's office while Saul was elbows deep in seeing his own father laid to rest.

The Admiral clearly had other things on his mind. "You're bu–," he started, but Saul was making a dismissive gesture and extending his hand with a broad smile.

"That's wonderful news, Carth, congratulations; I know what this means to you."

The sudden awkwardness vanished as Saul shook his hand and warmly clapped him on the shoulder. Carth beamed, and felt it stretch his mouth almost up to his eyes. "Thank you, Saul. Morgana and I always hoped, but we couldn't ever plan anything with the war. I know she's thrilled."

Saul's smile faded. "You'll want to see your wife at once, of course." He released Carth's hand, and took a step towards the precarious stack of datapads in the middle of the asteroid belt. "When were you requesting leave?"

"Leave?" Carth hadn't even thought about _leave_, he'd just wanted to– "There's Golliard, and the pirates, I can't just–"

"Nonsense," Saul interrupted, "your loved ones should always come first. Take all the time there is, Carth."

"That's– thank you, Saul, really that means a lot to both of us."

"Not at all." Saul had moved to the other side of the office and was retrieving another glass. He poured Carth a drink and handed it him, before picking his own up and raising it. "You'll make a wonderful father."

Carth resisted the urge to rub the back his neck at the subtle toast. "I hope so." A son. A tiny, helpless, human person that he and his Maggie had created. Brandy suddenly seemed like the most sensible idea in the world. He drained the glass, and the burn of quality liquor replaced the sick feeling the nerves had given him.

Saul chuckled. "You're already worrying too much. I hope you'll stay long enough to let the crew congratulate you, at least."

"The whole crew?" There were almost twenty-five thousand people on an _Inexpugnable_-class ship. "You don't have to create a big fuss over me." Besides, it felt wrong to be celebrating without Maggie, with talking to her–

But they hadn't been in range of a live holocall to that sector for a while now; if the message had just came through it must've been sent…weeks ago. How much had Carth missed already? The doctors could tell it was a son; what if he was already kicking? Carth imagined Morgana fending off her parents' hovering concern with that fire she always had with a sharp pang of homesickness. She'd probably told all their friends back home…

Saul looked down at his glass. "I know it doesn't mean the same thing coming from your boss, but in the absence of family…" He didn't finish, and instead handed his glass to the little droid that was projecting the holoschematic. The image warbled as the droid extended its mechanical arm, briefly uncovering the other picture– of a much younger Saul and four other blonde children.

"Are you kidding? Saul, you know you're like family." Carth let the droid take his glass and took a half step forward. "Listen– and I know Morgana will agree with me– I want you to be the godfather."

It was almost comical how stunned Saul looked. "Carth– I don't–"

_Know what to say_ was as loud as if Saul had managed to get it out, and it was Carth's turn to extend his hand, grinning. "Say yes. You've been a friend and a hero to me practically since I joined. It has to be you."

"I– yes." Saul's smile seemed to lift the past four promotions from his shoulders, and he returned Carth's grip with a genuine laugh. "Of course yes, Carth. It's an honor."


End file.
